Making the Impossible, Possible
by EJL93
Summary: Hermione's in love, an impossible love or is it?


Hermione's POV

_It hurts...just looking at them makes my heart throb in pain. Why? Why am I in love with HIM? Why him? Why not Ron? Or...or Harry? Or Neville? Why him. Why that blonde haired, grey eyed, stuck up, obnoxious, sweet, gentle, and kind wizard? Why am I in love with Draco Malfoy? Of all people... oh...THAT'S why..._

**Flashback- Fourth Year**

I sit in an empty classroom, crying my eyes out, "How dare he! Calling Viktor...ugh! What a prick!" I cried sitting down on the cold stairs, taking off my heels and rubbing my foot. "Stupid Ron..."

"Granger." a voice called out. I turned and saw Draco, his dress robes were messy and his hair was tousled.

I glared at him, "What? What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I chuckled darkly, "Yeah, and I'm the dumbest Witch of my age."

"I'm being serious, and I do admit it, even though it pains me to, but you ARE the brightest witch of our age." He said.

I felt a slight blush creep on my face, "T-Thanks."

He shrugs, "Whatever. Anyway. It's the last song...want to have one last dance?"

"With a ferret? No thanks." I grinned. He matches my grin.

"Rather a ferret than a beaver."

"Oh shut it Mal-ferret. Won't Pansy get mad?"

"Pansy? She went to bed already, I was about to go but stayed to watch you and Weaselbee's very entertaining argument. So will you?" he asked extending his arm towards me.

"You git..." I turned around, not accepting his hand. "And no, I won't."

"Come on Granger, you're embarrassing me." he whispered into my ear, grabbing my arm. "Just stomach through it alright? Besides, no one's here to see us."

I look around and saw that we were alone, "Fine..." We began to sway to the soft melody emitted from the Great Hall. I lay me head on his chest and felt it move up and down in a soothing motion.

The song soon ended and we separated, "Um..."

"Yeah...well, night Granger."

"Night Malfoy." I began to walk up towards the moving stair cases when I felt him gently grab my arm, I turn around and saw him smirking at me. "What?"

"I hate you."

My eyes widened then I smirked back, " I hate you too." he let go of my arm and I walked away.

**End Flashback**

_I guess ever since then I had a somewhat attraction to him. Oh who am I kidding, I AM IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY! Oh Merlin...what would Harry and Ron say? They would certainly kill me. And of course...there's Astoria, the girl that has Draco's heart.I wish I was her right now._

Normal POV- Sixth Year

"Woo hoo!" Hermione cheered as the Gryffindor Quidditch team gained another goal against Slytherin. She was still pretty peeved at Harry for using Felix Felicis on Ron. She watched on and saw that Draco wasn't there, and neither was Astoria, Hermione felt her face drop, "Probably snogging..." she thought. Soon the Quidditch game ended with Gryffindor winning, "No surprise." she thought.

They soon held a party in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron in the center of a cheering crowd.

Hermione shook her head at Harry, "You shouldn't have done it. I'm mean...you could be expelled."

'Yeah, it's just as bad as using the Confundus charm."

She stared at him, wide-eyed, "T-That's different...that was tryouts, this is an actual ga...you didn't put it in." she said as he held up the full vial in front of her. Harry shook his head, "Ron only THOUGHT, you did..." he nodded, pocketing the vial.

They looked on and saw that Lavender Brown had pulled their best friend down and began to "eat his face". They smirked, but Hermione began to think about Draco, how she and him could never be like that. How he could be doing THAT with Astoria. She felt tears well up in her eyes and told Harry that she needs a bit of fresh air. He nodded and with that Hermione left. She walked quickly to the empty room, farthest away from the Gryffindor Common Room. She ripped open the door and collapsed on the floor. Sobs racked her body, her tears falling.

"I hate this..." Hermione got up, her knees wobbly, and walked to the front of the class, sitting down on one of the desks in the front. She conjured up some canaries and sat their, miserable. After a few minutes Hermione heard the door open, she smiled, "Look Harry I know what you're going to say but..."

"Sorry, but I'm not Potter." a velvety voice came from behind her. Hermione quickly turned and gasped.

"D- I mean Malfoy? What the devil are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just checking if you're al-"

"Stop..." she said quickly.

"What?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Ever since the Yule Ball, you've held back whenever you insulted me. And now...now you're asking me if I'm alright? You're suppose to hate me!" Hermione cried.

Draco took a few steps toward her and she took a few steps back, hitting the teacher's desk.

"Granger...Hermione." he continued to walk towards her.

Hermione held up her wand and it hit Draco's throat. He froze, "Won't Astoria worry?" she whispered.

Draco looked down, "Do you know why I'm dating her?"

Hermione looked at him, "Because she's perfect for you. She's in Slytherin, she's pretty, she's a pureblood."

Draco chuckled, "No...that's not why. It's because I wanted to protect you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "P-Protect...me?"

Draco looked at her and nodded, "Hermione, I love you." Hermione was about to say something but Draco place his finger on her lips, "Let me finish. What Potter says, it's true. I'm a Death Eater. But I only did it because the Dark Lord threatened to kill my family. And the reason why I date Astoria is because he, the Dark Lord, thought I fell for you. I did, and I was scared that he'd kill you. I only dated Astoria to get rid of his thoughts. And it worked. Hermione. I love you so...SO much. It hurts whenever I'm away from you."

"Oh Draco." she whispered. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I love you too."

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Hermione...can I kiss you?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. He leaned in, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called out.

The two jolted and looked at the closed door.

"Harry." Hermione whispered, looking at Draco with scared eyes.

"I have to go. Remember Hermione. Whatever happens, always know that I love you. And that no matter what I'll love you, forever."

Hermione nodded, "Goodbye Draco." she whispered. Draco turned around and was about to go out the other door when Hermione grabbed his arms. "Wait." Draco looked at her. She went on her toes and quickly kissed him. "I love you."

Draco smiled, "Love you too." he left. Hermione felt her smile widen. She sat on the desk again and hummed, knowing that the love of her life...the love she thought would never happen...had finally came true.

_A love that was considered impossible, can be possible. It just needs a little motivation and confidence to make it happen. Never give up._

Author's Note: Please read and review my other fanfictions! :D


End file.
